Tiny English Version
by Axel-the-8th-nobody
Summary: You imagine the enormous problems of a boy not greater than your thumb? Free adaptation of " Thumbelina" of Don Bluth's Movie. Roxas x Axel, AKUROKU It can have more pairs…


**"Tiny"**

-Monsieur! What behind schedule so beautiful one! Jolie! Simply Jolie! I have always adored the beautiful twilights, is magnified! - That one behind schedule, I flew over a small French town to borders of a beautiful one and known river mighty, that centuries later would become the beautiful capital of that one noble land. The sun scattered its luminous rays golden on its waters, reflecting in them a beautiful liquid way of the purest gold. On the trees and fields, tones of diverse from red the most intense one to the clearest yellow, settled and flashed throughout the horizon, being therefore a memorable spectacle. The sky offered a spring aspect typically, with velvety violets clouds furrowing the wide firmament. It was a landscape worthy to admire, and I felt proud of it. Like any other, he adored my native land, and he could not but astonish to me whenever he peregrinated from distant countries. Once again, I was gliding until my home, the beautiful cathedral of Notre Dame and furrowed a fragmented show window. I settled in a great table that accumulated great amounts of dust by the negligence of the time, and what was still more important for me, great amounts of books. Oh, Bon ami! I adore books and beautiful histories that in them occur! Ah, but what impudence! Not yet we have appeared loved reader! My name is Demyx, poetic and the accountant of histories, sometimes singing! Also known like the travelling wanderer! It is a pleasure to honour to me before you, my lordships! Yes, it is a hard work, but simultaneously very rewarding. If you please, you permit that to me puts comfortable… The hat here… and the boots there… Perfect! And if still they follow here, it is because want to hear a beautiful history, equivocal me? Yes, somebody as small as I can carry you to an unimaginable world of magic, adventures, the Romance mystery and, most enthusiastic of the romances… in an immensely great world! Because… neither for little tiny people the more…there are great no impossible…or great insurmountable barriers, only value and will. And this small but great history tries indeed, of somebody enormously small, which lived smallest gigantic adventures.

**Chapter I **

"**Birth to the Twilight****"**

It had once, a woman very, very amiable and compassionate, of a heart very, very great and of a great and still more pure soul, which wished with all forces to have a son. But the fortune had not been generous in her life… And it had been able to find neither the love nor his so wished consolation, being mother. Good day, in that the lady was sunk in deepest of the grief, received the visit of a somewhat peculiar woman. Perhaps she was a beautiful one foretells, or perhaps a beautiful sorceress, or perhaps neither one nor the other thing, or perhaps the two, the case was that one approached to him, because there was been listening to the moans of the generous woman, and could not make but a gesture approach to know the cause as much suffering. "I cannot have a son, because I have not found man either to make my family… and I feel terribly alone…" It explained between sobs. The mysterious witch took both hands him and she dropped to him in its hands a tiny seed of barley and she whispered to him: "Grain east Plant of barley and you will see what it happens with a little faith". After the march of the magician, the woman put hands to the work. By many fondle placed the lil' seed in a clay flowerpot it buried and it with the same care. And often, she watered the care yet to it that was able. The process lasted thirteen days exactly. Thirteen days in which a lil'plant of very small was growing at the outset, soon to go away turning into a beautiful stem that was being transformed into a beautiful rose of the colour of the purest gold. And to the Twilight of thirteen day…The cocoon began open itself before the astonishment of the woman, who caressed so beautiful flower between her fingers, she kissed it. But the still more surprising thing is what contained inside: a being of about two or three centimetres, of very wide-awake and alive eyes of the bluest colour and hair like the same rose watched, it very astonished and expectant. Doubt that did not fit yes he was a boy… but a boy in miniature! A boy of an appearance of fifteen or sixteen years old that to the woman seemed to him very good looking and slim, smiled to him for the first time, between her hands. And then, between happiness laughter, she decided his new name.

And our protagonist was…Tiny. The small Tiny. And by all means, already you will be able to be imagined the one of problems that can arise to him to a person not greater than your thumb… Tiny, little Tiny, which meant, lived a more or less calm and calmed life in the house on its mother. There, it was the true protagonist in the life of all. The diverse animal of the farm, from the smallest chick to the most vigorous ox, guarded by the security of the small night and day, they distracted at the same time as it and they played with him and the small one grew happy and without difficulties, plenty of joy, laughter and life. It could not have anybody so full of happiness. However, clearly, the one to grow was, by all means, a form to speak. Our small one matured, its mind broke through between the old woman borders and every time a bright was boy more, wide-awake and intelligent, without stopping never losing that spark of innocence and sweetness that made it so popular to the environs, not to mention its increasing beauty, which even eclipsed to the most beautiful flowers of the garden. Whatsoever, its desire to physically grow, was not fulfilled. It did not understand it, could not explain it. Perhaps it would have to be thus by always? … That idea troubled only it frightened and it…

Until a good day…

- Tiny, son, already are hour to go to the bed. - Her mother announced to him, going it to look for on a cushion that remained to certain distance of the ignited chimney.

-I can remain thus a little, mother more? I adore seeing the flames and the live coals… It could happen to me all night thus… - It responded the young person from the point more sunk of the center of the cushion, putting its face on its hands, mouth down, astonished before the dance at the noble element, being reflected in its eyes blue intense the swing with a clarity and an almost blinding brightness.

-I thought to read together a story that I thought that could like …

-A story? … And what it deals with this time… of giants and dragoons? - It sighed boring.

-What happens to you, Tiny? I thought that they pleased to wonderful histories… of fantasy and magic to you.

- I adore and them, but… There is no speaks of little heroes? That numerous adventures live and are able of great feats? - A little hopeful and supplicated said.

- Ah, already I see…So one is that. You want to hear a beautiful history on tiny people?

- There were if them, I would like much.

-By all means are that them! They see with me. - The mother knelt down before the fire and took a candle, ignited her wick she placed and it in a candelabrum; it took to Tiny in its other hand it placed and it near the window, in a wood table, next to the candelabrum. Soon it went to look for a great story book with many illustrations more beautiful than one it could get to imagine, and opening it by its central pages it carefully put, it against the small one. Soon it went to look for its precious lil' bed consisted only of a rind of nut and as a bedspread and pillow, delicate petals of rose of the same tone of its sparkling hair, placing it in front of the enormous book.

- Mother, - It said very surprised and astonished Tiny. -These drawings are… of people like I?

- Thus it's, son mine. They are habitants of the country of the fairies.

-So they are fairies!? How incredible! Then, that takes to their backs…

- Exact, they are wings and with them they can fly and to use their magic, to grant to desires and many things more wonderful than are counted.

- Its brilliant… I would like to be able to fly… or to be a little big at least…

-Why, Tiny? To be therefore makes you be special!

-Special yes… but indeed for that reason, I only feel… I am the unique human who measures two or three centimetres at the most… are very sad. - It was lamented while it took seat and it surrounded its flexionated legs with its arms.

-I understand as you feel, Tiny. - She said trying to animate to him. - But you do not have to never wish to be different than you are. Certainly someday it will happen the miracle, you do not suffer, and coverall you do not lose the faith, as I did not lose it to have a son… and here you are… - It responded to him caressing a cheek to him with the yolk of its forefinger. Tiny tried to smile, although it only obtained an average little convincing smile. What it wished could not confess it would have worried, it to a great extent and sunk in a deep sadness. And it wanted too much to it to make suffer it of that one way. Therefore, it gave him good night and against candle of that never one separated, that was something as well as the light that took care of to him at night in the deep dark, and that always contemplated until it fell tired in its dreams, remained observing the enormous book and its pages long short while. In him they were drawn, according to had said its mother to him, the prince and the princess of the fairies that they were marrying, and in the other pages its tiny habitants celebrating it in the streets and the houses of the adorned one and populating city. And all had wings of different forms, sizes, elements and colours. It was astonished. Her mother had assured to him that to once it seemed to have seen an fairies, but in this way, the boy did not have sufficient. He wanted to make sure. But being of that size, it frankly seemed an impossible mission. As impossible it seemed to him to be able to leave that garden and to live very many adventures much more there, to see world, to know different people and places, to be free and independent without fearing to that nothing or you would tread down it to nobody or hurt. He wanted to be able to make great things, like any person. To make great feats! That is! To make any thing that stops current people was impossible to him to do, to excel for the first time in something, to be something thus… likes a hero!

It was shown to the window. The Full Moon shone enormously there above, in the ample one infinitely of the universe. It was a precious night of beginning of summer, and the flowers were very great and slim, showing all their splendour, as well as in the enormous valley in which its small house was placed. Everywhere, all it surrounded verdure and that warm and comfortable air that as much pleased to Tiny. To feel that smooth breeze in its face brought about enormous desire to him to jump and to undertake the flight. But he knew that only one was that, of a sensation like any other. So he sat down in the window sill, facing the book. That fairies of the book… They would really exist? And if they existed… it could know them? It was a miracle… The truth is that in spite of his short and impossible size, he was quite sceptical. It did not use to believe in impossible things.

It was put to intone a song somewhat sad, but comforting and hopeful to console to his sad heart. To sing, did not occur him bad, from his birth, had acquired this stranger but beautiful gift. And singing and intoning, one went away average dozing a little, without suspecting at least that the miracle that hoped was already to few kilometres of there and coming near more and more…

"I know there's someone somewhere  
Someone who's sure to find me soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon  
Soon it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending  
Love, can you hear me  
If you're near me  
Sing your song  
Sure and strong  
And soon…"

_To be continued…_

**End of the chapter I**

Axel's_VIII Speaking! Hello to all! I am a Spanish writer of fanfics that I occurred to know by DeviantArt with my Cosplay and fanarts, and in them (since I belong to the AkuRoku club) I appeared with fanart based on this fic who I have been having writing for two months… But I lost. Even so, I wanted to make this gift to all those that voted to me and to also share my art with readers of English speech. I hope that you like!

If you like this and you'll want to continue, please, tell me! =D

Any question, comment, etc, please, explain to me at the reviews ;P thanks so much to everybody!

((Sorry for the mistakes... I made this translation with the help of a online translator... x______x))


End file.
